Balak
Balak (발락, Balrak) is the character of Denma. In new English version, Chapter 2 A Catnap, Balak's name changes to Balack. Summary Just as he's when he was Ham, he was a womanizer and always does weightlifting. He has a habit of calling to opponent's attribute. He calls Abigail to White Hair, Gatsu to Bald-head or Sly Fox, Max to Odd Eye, and Korah to Cue-ball. Biography Past A Catnap In (1), in the Internal Affairs, the members sees Hades, and talk to each other that, Hades is one of the eastern Church of Madonna's 3 crazy dogs, him, Abigail, and Hades known as Cube and a Hyper-Quanx. Gatsu says to the Internal Affairs member that the Inspection Department need someone to fill the gap, and they're heading to the Reformation Institution. The Internal Affairs member surprises to know who the person is, because he would get out of hand. Gatsu says some guys at the top wanted him to make some mess and most importantly they need a crazy dog to fight a crazy dog. In the Reformation Institution, No.14 lying down even at the time to read the Madonna's Bible because he's an exception. Gatsu says to No.14 that let's have a talk because he want to make a deal. No.14 is him. His hairstyle is ponytail. Actually, the Internal Affairs member is spy sent by the Security Department, so he reports to the Chief of Security Department that Gatsu has him in the search team. The Chief of Security Department orders to Max that he want to add someone to the team to match up with them because it looks like Gatsu is trying to have 2 issue makers collide and all power holders of the see will be looking into the Inspection Department. The Internal Affairs and the Security Department are detects Hades' last target was the chemical complex, and this time it's church's biochemical lab. They and the Security Department try teleport to Hades. Gatsu aims his finger to Abigail. June tackles to him, and Abigail aims BB gun to Gatsu and he says he's in Acceleration Mode and he's faster than him so he should give the witness. At this time, Purple hair appears and attacks June. Gatsu's an arm is broken by Abigail and aimed by BB gun in his mouth, and Abigail threatens to him. After all, he hands Abigail a person and his limbs which were confined into planes. Abigail shoots June to BB gun, and others are astonished at the sight. Abigail and June are disappear. Gatsu heals his arm and orders to Purple hair that he take the Yellow hair to the locker in the transport now, and he says to him that they've the witness from the Security Department and those priests will be back with real guns next time, and before things get any more complicated so they'll get Hades and head back. The prisoner identification chip, which was implanted inside Hades' head when he was in their prison, and it started working again, so he feels dizzy and nauseated and completely paralyzed soon and gets caught by Black hair. They're return to the Headquarters except for the restoration team. A Catnap ~ 7 years ago In Sixteen (29), it's reveals that he was determined when he left to Internal Affairs (Inspection Department). His hair is also long. 7 years ago In 12. A.E. (1), he sees Nell. Then he plants Nell on Edel's body. And he takes a shower. He talks to himself that maybe this is their destiny as dimension manipulators. There are 2 babies planted in his body. In (2) - Ch.146, Gatsu says to Max that he knows that they stand on the opposite side of things, but he hopes Max keep things reasonable, whatever Max has offered to Balak. Max tells himself was just saying hello to an old friend. Balak goes to visit Edel. Edel tells he's quite notorious in the church, but he didn't tell Edel. He asks Edel is going to be given a full pardon next year around Madonna's birthday, and Edel will need to wait at least 4 years to be reinstated as a priest, so when he's granted his pardon, go to the Lang monastery on planet Tulou, and train with other priests, because there's like a training school for the Black Chapter. And then he tells after Edel is reinstated him will put Edel in an invisible department, because he needs a partner whose he can confide in. And he tells he has tried everything he could to run away from this, but he guess it's Mother Madonna's will to have him finish this. In the question of what Edel is going to do, he replies he has got to hunt down 2 white rats. 4 years ago In 12. A.E. (5), 4 years 1 month ago, Edel and his brother Yoon are training at Lang monastery on planet Tulou. Edel thinks his uncle send him here to die. Present In 12. A.E. (4) - Ch.148, Korah says to Mr. Tear that the beer Ferdo drank contains a liquid bomb that reacts to sounds, and the bomb will go off when a triggering sentence is read aloud. Mr. Tear asks it's Balak who's behind this. Korah tells Mr. Tear is good at acting and reads the triggering sentence. "Once a target, forever a target. The Balak's way." Mr. Tear is killed because of the bomb. Korah reports to director Balak by network. Korah tells Edel is killing time running a few errands at here and there. He orders return to base. There're scars in his left eye and cheek and his hair is long, because in Sixteen (29) - Ch.116, in the past, his hair was long. And, on both sides of him, there're bull horn and horned nose. In God's Lover (7), the deputy director of Internal Affairs asks his secretary do locate weaponmaker, and she says Korah will be on it himself. The deputy director of Internal Affairs says he'll tell the director. Quanx Abilities *Planar Constraint **Cutting **Barrier **Time Stopping **Dimensional Imprisonment Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, Director of Internal Affairs Balak is playable character. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Balak and Director Balak are playable characters. Balak's default skin (Lv 1, 3 stars ~ Lv 25, 5 stars) Balak's growth skin (Lv 1, 6 stars ~ Lv 40, 6 stars) Darkness attribute Lv 40, 6 stars *Character Description He's Church of Madonna's 3 crazy dogs. He's a personality that avenges multiply when he has a grudge. He's known as Edel's uncle. Director Balak's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Director Balak's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Light attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description Balak is all subjugated the factions whose are Gatsu and Max divided and topped. He became a director of the Internal Affairs, but he's still ambitious. Balak the director of Internal Affairs's skin Additional stat: vitality 20% Quotes Include Ham (Sixteen (24) ~ (37)) *(To Korah) "Skip on the porn!" *"Listen to me, you Sly Fox, If anything happens to my nephew, I am going to annihilate all of you, the Balak's way." *'I put myself into this.' *(To Gatsu) "Aw-- and--two and three and four. Hello." *"It's embarrassing! I can't tell you!" *'And we're losing to a perverted Guardian priest like that!' *(To Mole Face) "Take off these annoying things!" Trivia *The name Balak comes from the biblical character Balak. And the word Balak is Hebrew בָּלָק origin. It means "devastator" or "one who lays waste". He has the same name as Ballack (발락, Balrak). So, in the Volume, Ballack's name changed to Jude. *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model and prototype of figure. Bombing, link (Korean) *The scene of A Catnap (46) - Ch.368 where Tear's Little Pleasure disappeared refers to the Korean meme 'I'm A Eunuch'. Korean, English subtitles, English dubbing Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Church of Madonna Category:Internal Affairs